1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-sectional centrifugal blower fan unit .
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, centrifugal sets are used for air conditioners. Each centrifugal set consists of a number of units dependent on the desired length thereof. However, it is difficult to combine those units. Therefore, the present invention is intended to solve the above-mentioned problem.